<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fairground by olliebrobeck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528937">fairground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck'>olliebrobeck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hometown [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, This Is STUPID, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Ushijima Wakatoshi-centric, bc I said so, ushijima has a sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi is at a local fair in Tokyo with his little sister when he encounters Tsukishima, but not the one he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Akiteru &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi's Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hometown [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fairground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mind the confusing timeline please i got this done at six in the morning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday afternoon, and Ushijima Wakatoshi is taking his little sister, who just turned eleven, to a fair in Tokyo, while their mother and grandmother prepare a meal. The family was visiting the grandparents, as Ushijima's sister and his grandmother's birthday fell on the same day. The siblings can hear their grandmother insisting her husband that she can manage well without his help, thank you. They smiled the entire train ride here.</p><p>Ushijima's eyes trained on a familiar head of blonde hair. His sister is spending her tickets trying to knock over a clown bozo that never falls. He had set a budget for both of them, and a lesson for careful spending was due. So, Ushijima had entrusted his sister with his roll of tickets, and told her he will be close by at the food area.</p><p>The ace approached the person who was lounging in a steel chair with a bowl of jelly in front of him, preoccupied by his phone.</p><p>Ushijima is glad that the sun was hiding behind the tall buildings in the distance, because having a shadow loom over you is not pleasant. He spent the next few seconds going over his name so he won't make a mistake.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima. Tsukishima. Tsukishima.</em>
</p><p>"Tsukishima."</p><p>The blonde turned, and Ushijima refrained from wincing as a face he's never seen before turn towards him.</p><p>"Yes?" The blonde asked, though he had a hint of recognition painted across his face. Curious, too.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I must have mistaken you for someone else."</p><p>The man laughed. "I bet you did! The Tsukishima you're looking for is getting cake. Why don't you sit down?"</p><p>Ushijima complied, pulling back the chair and taking a seat.</p><p>"Do I know you?" He observed the dirty blonde on the man's head, the same light brown eyes as the middle blocker was on his mind, the broad shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I see.</em>
</p><p>"Unlikely, but I definitely know you. You're Ushijima Wakatoshi! I'm Akiteru Tsukishima. My brother Kei in Karasuno played against you in the finals match." Akiteru held his hand out, and the two shook.</p><p>"I apologize for disturbing. You and your brother look alike."</p><p>Akiteru flashed a kind grin. "No problem at all! And I get that a lot. My brother does not understand the resemblance. If you and Kei want to chat, I can just sit here on my phone not paying attention at all."</p><p>Ushijima ignored any implication of a lie. "That would be nice."</p><p>The two spent the remaining seconds of charming small talk when Akiteru brightened, looking over Ushijima's shoulder.</p><p>"Kei! Little Bro! Look who I found!!"</p><p>From what he recalls of Kei Tsukishima, Ushijima imagines the middle blocker making a vexed face at his brother's evil grin and thumbs-up.</p><p>The boy himself came into view and sat down across from Ushijima.</p><p>"Hello," he said, merely out of civility.</p><p>"Hello," Ushijima reciprocated.</p><p>A silence settled, and judging from Akiteru's funny face, it was awkward. Ushijima hadn't discern it.</p><p>"So, what brings us here today, Kei?" the blonde starts.</p><p>The younger brother poked at the powdered sugar on his dessert.</p><p>"That's not exactly a question for me."</p><p>Akiteru fixed a look on his brother, and Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>"I got dragged here because he and our mother thought I was being a hermit."</p><p>"You gotta get some sunlight, Little Bro! You're becoming a ghost!"</p><p>"I was studying. And, it's November."</p><p>"And that's all great! I just hardly get to see you since you became Mr 3.89 GPA volleyball Nationals guy! I miss you!"</p><p>The older brother met an impassive stare.</p><p>"Besides, Tadashi keeps sending me out-of-context video chat pics with you, and the space on my phone is running out--"</p><p>"He's doing <em>what</em>--"</p><p>His brother's cackle cuts him off.</p><p>Tsukishima was brooding. "Okay. Sure. Yeah. What about you?" He gestured to Ushijima. "Why're you here?"</p><p>"I came here with my sister. Today's her birthday, and she wished= to spend part of the day here."</p><p>"Where is she now?" Tsukishima took a bite of his dessert.</p><p>"Attempting to knock over clowns."</p><p>"Oh, those things?" The blonde swallowed his food. "I didn't even try to warn my brother about those things."</p><p>"Neither," Ushijima replied.</p><p>"He's taken me to fairs like these dozens of times. He hasn't learned his lesson once. Not even when I stopped letting him take my own tickets."</p><p>Akiteru protested. "Hey, it's about precision of your aim. You don't knock down the balloon, you just push it off!"</p><p>Tsukishima stared again. "What the hell are you talking about?" His squinted eyes told Ushijima that he lamented his rhetoric.</p><p>"Well, you <em>see</em>," he began, and the younger blonde rolled his eyes. Ushijima can simply observe in amusement, being reminded of his own relationship with his sibling.</p><p>Ushijima peered over Akiteru's shoulder. His sister seemd to have moved on from the clowns and onto an archery stand.</p><p>"--So, if you can hit right at the point on balance while aiming at the surface of the ledge, you can push the clown off."</p><p>Tsukishima take another bite, and another, as if he was reassuring himself. "You piss me off."</p><p>"Mean, Kei!"</p><p>Akiteru chuckled at his younger brother's demeanor, and Ushijima spoke up:</p><p>"Tsukishima."</p><p>The two brothers looked at him, and Ushijima heard a thud from under the table. Akiteru hissed.</p><p>"Yeah?" The middle blocker replied.</p><p>"How is your team preparing for the Spring Tournament?"</p><p>He was swallowing another bite of his cake. "Nothing but serves, and some polishing. We also hold as much practice games as we can with powerful schools. We just played Date Tech."</p><p>The ace considers this. "What's their status with their third years graduated?"</p><p>"Still a powerhouse. The Iron Wall had always relied on their first and second years. I think they've gotten better with their new lineup."</p><p>Akiteru snorted, eavesdropping, but shook his head and buried his face further into his phone when the two glanced at him.</p><p>"How's Goshiki doing?" Tsukishima asked. They had spoken little since being put in a group chat with everyone from the training camp, courtesy of Koganegawa, but they developed a mutual discord of their orange-haired rival.</p><p>"He's doing well. He shows promising signs of becoming a great ace come next year."</p><p>"That's nice."</p><p>Another silence fell over the table, but this time, it was well-fitting. Tsukishima was leaning forward, elbows off the table, enjoying his cake, Akiteru grinning at something at his phone, and Ushijima was scratching dirt off his sister's bag.</p><p>The ace noted the sky turning dark violet. The soft orange glow of the lanterns lining the major street reminded him of the awaiting dinner at home.</p><p>"I must leave. Thank you for having me." Right on cue, his little sister came over as he stood up, looking tired. She seemed thrilled, though, with the big T-Rex plushie in her arms. Ushijima didn't miss the way Tsukishima was eyeing the toy.</p><p>"Bye, Ushijima! Say bye, Kei!"</p><p>The blonde's mouth was full, so he held up a lazy peace sign instead. The ace bowed and turned to lead his sister down the path towards the exit.</p><p>"Who were those guys, Nii-chan?" his sister asked, her smaller hand taking her brother's larger one.</p><p>"My previous opponent, Tsukishima, and his older brother. I recognized them, and I wanted to converse."</p><p>"What about them makes you want to talk to them?" Despite being younger, she has twice the greater perception as her brother. She knew her brother won't start unnecessary conversation unless it's with his family or Tendo Satori.</p><p>"The one with the glasses," Ushijima began, "he was the person to block my spike in the Finals."</p><p>She whirled her head in his direction. "He was the guy that blocked you?!" her eyes gleamed with child-like wonder, before turning sour, dark with vengeance. "Why would you hang out with the guy that beat you?"</p><p>The corners of Ushijima's lips quirked up into a slight smile. "I am unsure myself. However, Tsukishima blocking me gave me a fresh perspective on volleyball. I practice harder now, and I have him to thank."</p><p>"... Okay," the sister relented, taking note at the abundance of words that just came out of her brother's mouth. "I guess."</p><p>On the train ride home, and while eating her birthday meal, and brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed after finishing some homework assignments, she thought back on what her brother thought of the blocker. How strange it is to thank the person who stopped the unstoppable.</p><p>She shrugged, knowing that her brother was strange himself. She tucked herself in bed and hugged her new stuffed dino goodnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love that kei and akiteru have completely different personalities so i applied that to ushijima because i love him</p><p>if you want, you can check me out on tumblr: <a href="https://olliebrobeck.tumblr.com/">olliebrobeck</a></p><p>thanks for reading, losers B-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>